


Liars

by orionlethargy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Headcanon Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: The Creator loves us. He wouldnt try to hurt us, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate that almost all the existing bendy fics rn are HAWT YAOIZ XD (no disrespect to the creators but like. fetishism aint hot!!!!!!) so i decided to be a little botch and make my oen

Bendy strolled down the hall, whistling a little tune. He had his hands on his hips and his pointed tail was swishing side to side casually. He was headed to his creator's room to discuss some things. Buisiness, production, the usual concerns. He didnt necessarily want to go through these boring details but Boris had gotten worried and urged him to. Bendy felt a little bit bad that the poor fool couldnt go on his own. But it was Bendys role around here to look after Boris, and that included making sure Boris wasnt worried about anything. Bendy had a soft spot for Boris, something he'd never admit, which was the only reason he put up with Boris' constant worries and anxious demands. These details needed to be discussed every now and then anyway, so it wasnt a huge hinderence. 

Bendy approached the closed door to his Creator's office and raised a gloved hand to knock. It was the one room him and Boris werent allowed in and it was always locked, anyway. He was about to knock when he heard voices on the other side. Bendy huffed. This wasnt too suprising. His Creator was always busy or in meetings. He supposed he'd have to wait until he was finished in there.

Bendy was about to turn back and tell Boris that the Creator was busy when he heard something that made his inky stomach drop.

"...wrong with Boris. He isnt acting like I thought he would. Something should be done about him soon."

"Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. We gotta fix him somehow. We could..put somethin' in him to make him act like we want."

Bendy shook his head a little, staring at the door. "W..what're they sayin'..?" He leaned into the door and pressed the side of his head to it, listening intently. 

"What if its not in the budget? Or something goes wrong?" 

"We could always take the parts of 'im we wanna keep n' make a new toon.."

"What about Bendy?"

Bendy froze up at the mention of his name. He swallowed hard. 

"What about him?"

"He'll know something's different about Boris. He aint stupid."

"He wont notice a thing. Trust me. If he does he can be delt with."

"You wanna get rid of Bendy, too?" 

"No, no. Bendys one of a kind. Hes not as replacable as Boris. I wanna keep him around a little longer."

Bendy's fist clenched against the door. He gritted his teeth. He could feel himself loosing his composure. Ink started dripping from his body and spattering the floor. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to stop himself from breaking down completely. 

They were gonna do something to Boris. They talked about them like they were just toys. Like they werent real. 

"'Not as replacable'?" Bendy hissed. The dripping noise grew louder as more ink fell onto the floor. "Ill show them replacable.."

He was startled as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door getting closer. He quickly jumped to the side as his Creator and an employee he couldnt name walked out of the room and down the hall. The employee payed him no mind but the Creator looked back at him, noticing him for the first time. 

"Oh, hello, Bendy." He said. Bendy didnt return the greeting, looking at his feet. He could only hope they didnt know about his eavesdropping. 

"Um, Bendy, you feeling alright?" The Creator asked. Bendy looked up at him, suprised. He quickly wiped away some of the ink running down his face. He forced himself to calm down.

"Y-yeah! Just peachy! Got a little heated for a moment there is all, heh.." Bendy said.

"Stay out of trouble, alright?" The Creator said. Bendy quickly nodded, and the man turned and walked down the hall. Once the Creator was out of sight, Bendy started panicking again. 

"T-theyre gonna hurt Boris..I-I gotta warn him!" Bendy dashed down the hall, praying he could get to Boris before anyone else did. 

He didnt know shy they were doing this. What was wrong with Boris? Why did they want to get rid of him? The Creator had been so nice..he wouldnt do this to one of his own creations. He gave them life! Why would he want to hurt them?

He threw open the door to his and Boris' shared room. He had to run a while to get there, as it was downstairs and hard to reach from the main floor. But Bendy didnt care. Hed go anywhere to make sure Boris was okay.

"BORIS, I-" Bendy froze as he saw his Creator standing next to Boris with a hand on his shoulder, making soft conversation with him. The two turned their heads upon Bendy's intrustion. Bendy's whole form sagged a bit. He was too late.

"Ah, Bendy. I was just about to take Boris here upstairs. See, hes gotten sick and, eh, we just cant have that. So we're gonna take him and make him all better." The Creator explained.

He was lying.

Bendy knew he was lying.

But what could he say? That he knew they were gonna hurt Boris because he was listening in on a conversation? Maybe he'd be the one 'fixed' if they knew. 

"O-okay.." Bendy said. The Creator gave him a reassuring smile that Bendy knew was as fake as his story. 

"Come on now, Boris. This'll be a quick fix." The Creator led Boris by the shoulder past Bendy and out of the room. Boris looked back at Bendy. He looked confused and worried but still gave Bendy a smile. 

"Aw, dont worry about me, Bendy. Ill be just fine." Boris said. He didnt sound so sure of it. Bendy swallowed thickly and nodded. He watched as the two went dont the hall and out of sight. He took a few shaky steps and closed the door. 

He let out a little laugh.

Then another.

He couldnt stop himself as his lauging grew high-pitched and hysterical, growing distorted and choked as ink filled his lungs and spilled out of his mouth. His form grew messy as he seemed to start melting. Ink spilled down every part of him. He clutched the sides of his head as inky tears flowed from his eyes.

"W-why didnt I s-stop him?" Bendy asked himself aloud. His voice was shaky and thick. As he spoke, more ink spilled from his mouth and down his front. "I had the chance and I didnt..I didnt do SHIT." He spat the last curse as inch started to drench his face. 

"Theyre gonna..theyre gonna hurt Boris. And i let them walk away. Why was I so..weak?" 

Bendy gave a half-attempt to sit down and just fell to his knees. 

"Liars."

Bendy gave another manic cackle. "Theyre liars. Theyre all liars. They lied to our faces! They dont c-care about us. They promised theyd take care of us.." Bendy made no attempt to fix himself as he started to melt into a puddle of ink.

"Ill never let anyone lie to us again."


End file.
